


One Shot 一发子弹

by alucard1771



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：There's a body in the back seat. Post Devil's Trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot 一发子弹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44674) by Insane Troll Logic. 



**One Shot 一发子弹**

By：Insane Troll Logic

  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine  
Summary: There's a body in the back seat. Post Devil's Trap.  
                 车后座有具尸体。  
授权：有（见最末）  
原地址：<http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3022589/1/>  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
I.  
    两周后诡异的事儿开始发生。诡异的事儿总是在你从Bobby那里花十分之一的价钱买到某样东西的时候开始发生。你并不知道你为什么会觉得这辆老Impala有什么异乎寻常的地方，尤其是在上个月烤面包机坏掉了之后。  
    要忽略掉上车后看到的那些灵异现象真挺难的，比方说调整后视镜的时候会瞄到后方的尸体。但当你回头去看后座，根本没人在那儿。  
    比方说半秒钟全然的安静之后，收音机会蓦地轰响起"黑色安息日"的摇滚，从扬声器里爆发出阵阵喧嚣。音乐的背景里有种奇怪的静电干扰声。你扭头左右查看，视线却突然被副驾驶座上的身影挡住。那东西个子很高，一头蓬松的棕发，它不是透明的，但在闪烁。它对着收音机抬起眉毛："你瞧，那儿有超自然电子异象。"  
    接着它们都消失了。  
  
II.  
    "妈咪，我们可以买点盐吗？"你年幼的儿子恳求着，抓着你的袖子，"盐，妈咪！"  
    "盐？"你默默地重复了一遍，"我们为什么需要盐呢？"  
    "Sammy说的。"他的声音很轻，你几乎没听见。  
    你有点儿担心他过于丰富的想象力了："Sam，嗯？"  
    他没有回答。你给他买了盐。  
  
III.  
    "你卖给我一辆闹鬼的车，Bobby。"  
    他耸耸肩，拽了拽夹克没有否认："不问，不说。规矩你懂。"  
    "我有两个这么小的儿子，还有具尸体在我的车后座。还有副驾驶座上的另一个。。。。"  
    "我不会帮你除掉他们。"他直说了，"相信我，我不会做任何把你和你的孩子置于危险之中的事情。"他的脸上闪过古怪的神情，"我会买回车，如果那是你想要的。"  
    你不知道如何回答，因为虽然不愿承认，你还是有些迷上了那两只鬼魂。而宝宝也真的很喜欢年长的那只。。。"你知道他们是谁——我是说，'原本'是谁？"  
    Bobby似乎不太乐意对上你的目光。"他们曾是我的朋友。"当他试着向你微笑的时候，一丝神情闪过他的脸，仿佛十秒内他一下老了二十岁，但你眨了眨眼那就立刻不见了，那个你认识的Bobby就又出现在那儿了，"他们不该以那种方式过世。"  
    "我很抱歉。"  
    他吸了吸鼻子，站直身子。他的下巴上有个新的割伤，一半隐藏在胡须里。"如果你想除掉他们，你得找些盐来，烧掉尸体。"  
    "他们叫什么？"你这么问，因为你没法开口问他们被埋在那儿。  
    "你自己保重，Marianne。"Bobby说着转过身去。  
    这不是个回答。你也并不期待回答。  
  
IV.  
    你认为那两只鬼魂是一对兄弟。虽然体格外貌上不尽相似，但从它们的行为举止可以看出，它们一定是一块儿长大的。  
    它们频繁地争斗。从不武斗，但总爱磨嘴皮子，几乎是在用模糊不清的嗓音友好地互损。这一切都开始变得稀松平常，甚至令人欣慰。你不禁想着几年内，自己的男孩儿们也会变成这样。  
    而且除此之外，你也习惯了。你一直不是个喜欢变动的人。  
  
V.  
    "你们为什么会在这儿？"  
    每次见到两只鬼魂你都会问同样的问题。两个月后你得到了回答。  
    "我们死在这儿。"年轻的那个这么说着，话里没有悲伤，只是直率的坦诚语气还有点儿怀疑，"一次车祸。"  
    "汽车后座上的永生。"年长的那个说完摇了摇头，"那是最后一次了，我再也不会让这傻瓜开车了。"  
  
VI.  
    鬼魂们的存在变得熟悉得令人烦恼。你的大儿子有多喜欢后座那只也很令人头疼。他总是睁大了眼睛，听着那鬼魂一个接一个地讲给他有关恶魔和怪物的故事，围绕着事实，不管主旨为何。而宝宝会在它在车里的时候停止哭泣，然后那个年长的鬼魂会含含糊糊断断续续地哼着你从没听过的歌词，那时年轻的那个会看着它大笑。  
    如果你的丈夫也能看见它们，那几乎就像是个大家庭了。但他的视线似乎只能直直地越过眼前的事物，两只鬼魂既不能，也不想和他交谈。  
  
VII.  
  车厢上出现了一个前一天还不在那儿的标记。是个雕在圆圈里的星星。你伸手去擦，但它一点也没被擦糊。年长的那只鬼魂透过车后窗盯着你。它的脸闪闪烁烁的，太快了以至于你都看不清它的全貌。那种使人不得安宁的熟悉感又回来了，但你还是想不起它的脸。  
  你打开后备箱，差点立刻再把它摔上。那只鬼从后座对你得意地笑着，你能看到它的嘴形组成这些字眼："我的车。"  
  然后你相信了它。这的确不是一秒钟前的那辆车了。那光滑的黑色外壳变得暗淡而布满凹痕，一只尾灯碎了。紧接着，那只鬼魂的眼里闪过一丝死一般的麻木神情。"这是我的车。"他又说了一遍，"我死在这儿。"  
  你闭上眼，晃了晃脑袋，强迫自己想想现实。鬼魂是一件事，而打开你的后备箱，在里面找到整整一军械库的枪、刀和火油就完全是另一回事了。你再一次打开后备箱审视里面的内容。一切都恢复了原样。你如释重负地长舒一口气。然后那只鬼魂从视野里消失了。  
  接着，你的目光捕捉到一个小木盒。你伸手拿过它，双手摇了摇，打开了锁。里面有一把枪和一张仓促间潦草涂写过的纸条。  
  一发子弹。  
  
VIII.  
  当你醒来时，床角四岁的孩子在金色的刘海下大睁着眼睛站了起来。"怎么啦，小家伙？"你昏昏沉沉地问，"都这么晚了。"  
  他看着你，微微张口。他抓着一盒子盐，一条白色晶体划出的细线正从边缘漏出来。"Sammy说不好的东西要来了。"  
  "噢，"你爬下床，在他身边蹲下身，"他什么时候说的？"  
  盐粒组成的细线无声地坠落，掉在他的脚边。"在车上的时候。"  
  你笑了几声。"我觉得如果Sam说了，我会听见的。"  
  他拖了拖他的脚。"不是我们的Sammy。是长大的那个。车里的那个。"  
  阵阵寒气冲下脊背，你轻轻抓住他的肩膀。"他说什么了，Dean？"  
  墙上的钟已经停了。走廊上的灯正在不停地闪烁。  
  "它会很重地伤到你。我在试着阻止它。。。另一只说盐可以帮上忙。"他咬着嘴唇，有一会儿他看起来是那么严肃，你完全认不出他来。  
  然后你照做了。  
  猛然间的领悟来得这么快而突然，以至于你觉得空气都被挤出了肺部，因为那一刻，你看着面前年幼的儿子，也看到了后座的死者。你知道了，他们都是Dean。  
  然后你眨眨眼，能看见的只有抓着盐包像抓着安全毯，微微颤抖着的四岁孩子。婴儿监控器突然爆发出响声。"你爸爸呢？"  
  "在睡觉。"  
  "我去看看Sammy。"  
  你站起身，寒风吹袭了你，你很好奇是什么驱使你在秋天还穿着睡袍。此前你从未留意这个，但白色长袍总是与献祭有关。你可以在门廊看到一张脸，那是副驾驶座上的鬼魂在看着你。他对上你的视线，对着柜子点了点头。  
  你的脚步跟随着他的凝视机械地走向柜子，从顶层架子上抓起那把枪。那鬼魂，上帝啊，Sammy，悲伤地微笑着。Dean拽住了你的袖子。"妈咪？怎么了？"  
  "一切都会没事的，Dean。"你这么说着，希望也能劝自己相信，"只是呆在这儿。"  
  
IX.  
  走向Sam房间的路程比你所记得的漫长上千倍，你的胃里像是打了个结，原因却无从解释。  
  Sam的婴儿床上方有个模糊的人影，看起来像是John（那当然是John）。  
  "John？"你希望你的声音没有打着抖。  
  "嘘。"他低语着。  
  年长的Dean靠着远处的墙壁。"那不是他。"它的嘴角滴着血，"你必须相信我。"  
  那人影开始转了过来。你看到黄光在那双不熟悉的眼中一闪而过。  
  
  你举起枪口，扣下扳机。  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
发现主角的名字叫"Marianne"的时候我开始伤感。。。

[ ](http://alucard1771.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/553/3154)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 噢真的，我喜欢这个故事的情节安排，酱爸又躺枪了2333


End file.
